tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightingale
WIP (Work in Progress) Fallen Member of Jerico's Coffee |Title = Nightingale General and }}|Alias = Nightingale Stance Consty }} Cranky }} † and }} † Const Carter }} God's Second Mistake And }} Madam Feathers and }} Constantine Agent Carter Carter Novak Dr. Chandler |species = Nephilim|Age = ??|Marital = Crowley |sexuality = Questioning|Race = Caucasian|Gender = Female|height = 5'4|hair = Black|eyes = Light brown Glow yellow-orange when using magic|skin = Fair|noticable = Large angelic feathered wings, rose gold, visible Large brutal scar & burn scar where left wing is Deep cut scar on right waist from Angle blade.|voice = Adelaide Kane |romances = Sam Winchester |pets = Angus the Bullenbeisser |languages = English British English Enochian Scottish Gaelic Russian Spanish Hindi Romanian Irish|religion = None|accent = American Australian |drink = Spirytus Rektyfikowany|family = (fiancee)† (father) † (grandfather) (aunts/uncles) (uncles) (great-aunt) (cousin) † (cousin) † (cousin) † (aunt)|friends = † † †}} to and }}Constance Gabriella Chandler often shortened to Stance or Const and known by Nightingale is the daughter of Gabriel alongside her twin brother Constantine, who many confuse them through their names. Physical Appearance Constance is fairly slim, her strength not showing with her short 5'4 stature. She has black hair, and brown eyes, with fare skin. Constance lacks her father's features, (or at least his vessel's), meaning she is likely to look like her mother. Constance commonly wears darker clothing, and clothing on the fancier side- including a dress shirt, dress pants, and a blazer from her wide selection of blazers, including her favorite black one with ripped off sleeves and holes in the back for her wings. Constance sometimes is seen wearing a tie, this was usually seen when Castiel was dead or missing, Constance whom admires Cass to a great deal, honors him with her own blue tie. Occasionally the Winchesters or others who know Castiel would comment on her attire. Examples of "Did you forget your trench-coat at home Castiel?" or "Hey Cass, who's your twin?" among others; the comments often spark a glare or ignorance from Stance, who finds them annoying. On the rare note, Constance can be found in a fashionable outfit or almost edgy attire. Usually, finding Constance in such an outfit means she "off-duty" or, weirdly enough, drinking. Constance weighs about 110 lbs as a human, with her wings she could weigh up to one-thousand pounds. Her wings are a faded rose gold, her right wing at one point was cut out from her body, but she somehow got them to grow back. Constance is the only known Angel-related being who can show their own wings, and see other being's true forms and have humans see them too. Though Constance can't control her powers, even if she has tried many years to handle them, she is frustrated at the fact she has yet to fully master- though it may be for the best. Personality Constance is rough, humorous, head-strong, and verbally brutal at times. Stance usually stands at a distance in conversations, but will lead or butt in when she deems it useful. Const always treats others distantly, and her enemies upfront. She is seen yelling into an empty room, before scaring the demons into bowing in front of her (Which Crowley found attractive). Constance is close with people she's known for a long time, though many of her friends and allies have died, making Constance think she has to refrain from making friends to save her own heart, before being hit with truth by Dean that that was selfish and stupid. Relationships *Constance and Castiel – The two share a close bond, for Castiel had in a way "saved" Constance's life. While Constance was wanted, Castiel had helped *Constance and Crowley – Crowley always liked Constance, Constance was iffy on Crowley at the beginning. the soon-to-be couple would always flirt, even becoming friends-with-benefits for awhile in secret before they made it official. Crowley had later asked Constance's hand in marriage, before the others commented on how soon it was, not knowing they were together in secret. *Constance and Sam – Constance and Sam were surprisingly close, the two bonding on the stupidity of the others, books and ideas, or the coolest character in a series. Sam would be one of the only ones able to stop Const while she was on a bender, and Const being one of the only to help Sam through his problems. *Constance and Dean – Dean tried flirting with Constance once. Once. Const shut him down immediately, before punching him in the face. They are okay with each other now, becoming friends to a degree, they still bicker like kids, though. *Constance and Jack – Constance likes Jack, a lot. She'd love to take the boy under her wing, a nice summer to themselves, "Nephilim style". Jack looks up to Const as a Nephilim role-model, making the ladder shape-up her act for the younger of the two. *Constance and Gabriel – Gabriel has many excuses to why he wasn't around much for his kids, Constance doesn't buy any of them. She knows her father as a trickster or an Archangel as do many others, but Constance knows Gabriel as a failed father more than anything. She still loves him, and him her, but its rough to keep up the act of forgiveness. *Constance and Constantine – These two have it out for each other, always trying to one-up the other, per say. Constantine usually takes these fights out of proportion, example as to when he brought all of Asia to crush Constance and her friends, failing, and that timeline being erased. *Constance and God/Chuck – Chuck thinks of Const as petty, but Constance is just angry about what God/Chuck did to her, her family, and friends. She liked him as a Prophet, not as God. *Constance and Lucifer – These two never truly felt like family, Lucifer was more like an evil family friend more than an actual uncle to Constance. Though Lucifer was a "great big bag of dicks", he did at points of the twin's younger lives, take them under his wing, literally and figuratively. *Constance and her mother – Her mother, if alive, was reported to be fairly talkative and afraid of bees. Constance seems to be close with her, though Gabriel says that the Twin's mother died during labor. Trivia *Not much is known about the Chandler Twin's mother, besides that Chandler was her last name, it is speculated that she had died when giving birth, though Constance has commented on how her mother was "afraid of bees"; Constance knows this because she reportedly brought a bee home- which may mean Constance has met her mother in heaven, or she didn't die while in labor. *The references to Jerico, or Jerico's Coffee is Pip's little "tie" showing that she's not just pulling random things out of her ass. Many characters to come will also know of Abram Jerico, or will be affiliated with him. Jerico also being Pip's alias' last name. Pip Jerico. *Pip named Constance after Constance Welch, the first ghost, and monster, on the show. Category:Supernatural Character Category:Original Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Hunter Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Female Hunters Category:Female Characters Category:Female __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Anti-Heroes